Another FFXIV x Gold Diggers Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. The one who originally made this idea was King Wyrm, who gave me permission to post this on my story page. Also, this is not the same one as Midgardsormr Jr's Crossover idea. This is something different.


The Crystal Dragon Part 1: Bahamut's appearance in the Gold Digger World and personality. When Primal Bahamut was defeated by the Phoenix Primal he was reincarnated into the world of the Gold Digger Comics. But before then Primal reunited with the soul of his original who was slain when defending his children from the Allag Empire and they fused together to become one Dragon with all the powers, memories, and knowledge of both incarnations fused one whole being including their personalities becoming a perfect fusion before being reborn in to the world of the Gold Digger Comics with a new body that has all the powers of all his incarnations over the years and the abilities of the Gold Digger comics Dragons. But as Bahamut let goes of his anger and develops over the course of the story, Bahamut obtains the values of a mature man and becomes a more heroic character similar to Optimus Prime from the Transformers series specifically Optimus Prime's incarnation in Transformers Prime and King Arthur from Fate/Prototype of Type Moon. But he has to have a dark side that is made up of Primal Bahamut's anger, hatred, and desire for vengeance when wronged which wants the world to burn, and the scary thing is he has the power to do it.

The Crystal Dragon Part 2: Bahamut's Powers in the Gold Digger World. When in the World of Gold Digger. Bahamut eventually gains all the powers of Bahamut's incarnations from all across the Final Fantasy Franchise and Bahamut's non Final Fantasy appearance's, The powers of the Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, he masters all the skills of the Final Fantasy XIV Job system and is a power to be feared by all even Dreadwing would tread lightly around him as he has the power to destroy the world and has also all the powers of the Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, mastering all the skills of the Final Fantasy XIV Job System and Magic System, and has also obtained the powers of the Gold Digger comics Dragons and mastered the Gold Digger universe's system of magic as well.

The Crystal Dragon Part 3: Bahamut's Impact on Gold Digger World. Now Bahamut has to have ben reborn before the creation of Civ-Alpha and like Exthilion has modified clones of himself as a breed of Dragon when being a slave to the Saurians like Exthilion who become like brothers, and like the First Generation they are sentient and when the Dragons take control of Civ-Alpha has spread his knowledge the paths of Magic from the World of Final Fantasy XIV and brought Aether into the world when he was reborn. Bahamut acts as teacher to the younger generations of Dragons including being the primogenitor of a species of dragons based on the Dragon Hordes of Eorzea, and ones based on his new body and form and teaches them the paths Final Fantasy XIV magic up while learning more and how to use their powers until The Great Cataclysm occurs and when the dragon Arkanaton created the "Sleep of Stone" to put the entire draconic race into hibernation until the crisis had passed. Many did not survive and Arkanaton himself has never awoken. However Bahamut finds Arkanaton and awakens Arkanaton himself to bring about a new age for the draconic race. The Dragon's Bahamut is progenitor of are called the Crystal Dragons and when he returns to Eorzea at the moment when Bahamut was defeated by the Phoenix Primal and rebuilds the Mercydian Horde of Dragons.

The Crystal Dragon Part 4: Dragon Migration. Now when the rest of the Dragons begin to migrate to Jade, Bahamut seeks to go home to Eorzea right at the moment in time when his Primal self was defeated by the Phoenix Primal and Eorzea to redeem himself and face the Ascians as Eorzea's strongest defender, rebuild his Dragon Horde and merge the dragon hordes that are his children into one faction and with a third race of dragons emerging that are a mixed race with traits of both dragon races, restore the minds of the Dragons trapped and sealed in the Binding Coils of Bahamut and Bahamut's old prison, and teach the world of Hydaelyn the Magic System of the Gold Digger World and has to eventually fall in love and mate with a female Dragon either Final Fantasy A Realm Reborn's Tiamat, or another one of the Female Dragons from the Gold Digger comics like Jane or Sue but his actions have brought about the awareness of another multiverse to the magic users of the Gold Digger Cast and the knowledge of such a prize to Umbra. An Eldritch Abomination that seeks to devour all of reality and seeks to due to the same to the Final Fantasy Multiverse. Bahamut after freeing and saving his children in Eorzea and those locked in his old prison, he launches a military campaign to retake the lands that once belonged to the Myercidian Horde of Dragons which succeeds.

The Crystal Dragon Part 5: Bahamut's impact on the Gold Digger's world. If you make a sequel series or take this story into Gold Digger's Cannon storylines Bahamut's impact of the Gold Digger world must be massive and when you go into cannon such as events that take place in the storylines of Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn's major expansions, and the Dragon Race. Bahamut's legacy and impact must be felt throughout the sequel due to Bahamut's actions and his eventual interactions with the Digger Sisters and their exploits in both universes with as Primal Bahamut slaughtered the previous Warriors of Light. Bahamut must be hailed as the Strongest Dragon in the Cosmos, and the teacher who taught the Gold Digger Universe his world's paths and traditions of magic and resurrected many of the dragons of the Gold Digger Universe who did not survive The Great Calamity, and has the loyalty of all the Dragons of the Gold Digger Universe and the Dragons that make up his children. Bahamut is so respected and powerful Dreadwing and other super villains dare not oppose or act against him unless they have a plan that they feel is 100%guaranteed to work.

The Crystal Dragon Part 6: The First Brood's role. Bahamut must play an active part in the arcs surrounding The Dragon Race in both the Gold Digger universe and the World of Hydaelyn, Magic, and Hydaelyn. In those arcs Bahamut, Hraesvelger, Tiamat whom has now obtained all the powers of all her incarnations across the Final Fantasy franchise, and Midgardsormr whom also has now regained all the powers he had before becoming Mother Crystal's servant such as his near infinite strength and all the incarnations that Midgardsormr has across the Final Fantasy Franchise. Those Dragons have to become the experts and main authority of Magic and the Dragon-kind of Hydaelyn and they all play a massive obstacle to the forces of evil as he has evolved in to a true Dragon God and his actions eventually bring about a new age of Magic for both worlds.

The Crystal Dragon Part 7: The Diggers Family. The Diggers Family and their allies must also be allies to the new Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. With Gina and the Warrior of Light both traveling and going down the storylines of Final Fantasy XIV and the Gold Digger Comics as a powerful alliance working to help the Jade Realm, be superheroes on Earth, and to protect Eorzea as well as work to teach the world of Hydaelyn the Gold Digger universe's system of magic.

The Crystal Dragon Part 8: The Warrior of Light. The Warrior of Light is new and rather inexperienced, but humble and compassionate Warrior of Light who starts out flawed but well meaning and whom gradually becomes more heroic as he goes on adventures that are the storylines of the various Final Fantasy XIV expansions, side quests, and the major arc's in the Gold Digger Comics. The Warrior of Light must train and master all the classes in the Final Fantasy XIV Job System. Also as the Warrior of Light is a young man he must be attracted to one of the gorgeous women of the series and fall in love with either Moisha Rich or Barbara "Crush" Duncan and hook up one of those women.

The Crystal Dragon Part 9: The Crystal Dragon of the Heavens and the Warrior's of Light and Gold.  
When the Warrior of Light and the Digger Sisters go down the events of Heavensward and the Dragonsong War Questline Bahamut must be a key player in the events of the story. Bahamut and his Dragon Horde are neutral in the Dragonsong War but Bahamut personally aids Ysalye Icehart in trying to end the Dragonsong War and the Warrior of Light after meeting Midgardsormr learns of Bahamut's return/rebirth and his reclamation of the lands of his old Dragon Horde which is the only word anyone has heard of Bahamut for five years in Eorzea; The Myrcidian Dragons breaking free of their ancient prison and reclaiming their ancient homeland along with two new breeds of Dragons appearing in the south is mentioned by the rest of Eorzea as rumors with no real verification and Bahamut having always kept the rest of the world unaware of his and his Dragons actions until the events of Heavensward.

Bahamut is willing to aid the Warrior of Light to end the Dragonsong war and stop Nidhogg and convince Hraesvelger to join in to end their Brood-Brother's rampage and for Bahamut to have finally redeemed himself and becomes celebrated as a hero and works to make the Dragons be respected members of society in Hydaelyn.

That has to be the ending of the story, Bahamut redeemed but also allowing potential for a sequel if you want to make one.


End file.
